The purpose of this training grant application (F31) is to provide the predoctoral support to allow the investigator to test a peer-based, behavior change intervention to help women living with HIV disease control general, psychosocial and gynecological symptoms. Specifically, the applicant wants to determine if the proposed peer-based intervention for Symptom Management (PRISM-HIV) program reduces symptom intensity, increases perceived self-efficacy and increases quality of life in HIV positive women. Theory: The theoretical frameworks that will guide the development and peer based implementation of the intervention are Bandura's Social Cognitive Theory, Theory of Reasoned Action, and the Theory of Participatory Education. Methods: The study design is a randomized controlled trial (RCT) with 124 women living with HIV disease will be randomized into one of two conditions following two baseline measurements. The two conditions are the experimental condition which will receive the peer-based intervention focusing on HIV symptom management and the control condition which will receive usual care for the six months. Analysis: The data will be analyzed by separate, repeated measures analysis of variance. We will explore the potential differences in the dependent variables (symptom intensity, perceived self-efficacy and the quality of life) at the conclusion of the study. These analyses will allow the student investigator to answer the main question of the study, i.e. the feasibility and effectiveness of the peer-led symptom management intervention. Significance: There is an increase in the number of women living with HIV disease in the United States. As the burden of HIV disease among U.S women increases, the need for community based, and chronic care interventions becomes more imperative to the health of those living with HIV and the communities in which they live. The proposed intervention would help to meet this need. Relevance to NIH goals: This application meets the goals of the National Institutes of Health in the following ways. It allows the applicant to apply current biobehavioral knowledge to a new research area, chronic symptom management in women living with HIV; it will provide new information on our ability to prevent disease by providing information on preventing HIV transmission and HIV-related diseases; it expands our knowledge on a community-based intervention that has the potential to decrease economic burden of HIV diseases in the Unites States; and it will be conducted in a responsible manner that promotes scientific integrity, public accountability and social responsibility in the conduct of science. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]